


For Our Lady

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corrin basically being serviced by all her retainers, Cunnilingus, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Royal/Retainer dynamic, Tribadism, they all love her so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The hardest part of having a harem of lovely retainers is deciding who gets to go first.





	

"A-ah, yes..." She writhes against the silk sheets, her hands tugging gently at the silver hair between her thighs. Jakob's tongue works her in slow, careful strokes, not leaving an inch of her sensitive core untouched. She shifts to lean her head further into Felicia's warm lap, arching her chest into the gentle kisses and touches of Kaze and Silas.

It's taken them many tries to find a way for all of them to serve her at once. Not for any fighting on their end, but from her never being able to decide who went first. All four had their own incredible skills; Felicia's clumsy eager passion, Jakob's steadfast attention to detail, Silas's warm earnestness, Kaze's worship of her body.

A position like this doesn't necessarily put all those skills to work, but it's fine to start with. Corrin's fingers lace themselves in Jakob's hair, pulling him closer to her as soft strokes fall against her clit.

"Ahh...!" Kaze's teeth gently press against her nipple, Felicia's scent fills her nose, Silas's fingers trace patterns on her skin and when a tug of Kaze's teeth lines up with a lick to her clit the heat overflows stars dancing in her vision.

She comes back down to find Kaze and Jakob have switched positions, Kaze cleaning her folds with his tongue while Jakob nuzzles her breast. Her body tightens, heating up again at Kaze's gentle licks; it's not long before she's starting to come again.

"I hope you're not too tired," Kaze whispers as he lifts his head from between her thighs. Through the remaining haze of orgasm Corrin shakes her head, sitting up a little. Felicia's breasts press against her back, she can feel the nipples growing hard.

"I want to do something for you," she says, "all of you..."

"My lady, we cannot allow that," Jakob protests. "It is our duty to serve you in all things!"

"And you've done a wonderful job." Corrin eases out of Felicia's lap. "But..."

"It's also our duty to obey you," Silas finishes. "And you won't take no for an answer, will you?" He smiles. "You haven't changed a bit since those days. I'm so happy you finally remembered me."

"A-and you've never once made me feel like a servant!" Felicia adds.

"I do wonder what you have in mind, my lady," Kaze says with a soft chuckle. Jakob looks unsure for another moment before nodding, taking Corrin's hand in his own. Kaze and Jakob are always the hardest to convince, but Jakob a bit more so. A butler can't change his stripes that easily.

"Very well," he murmurs. Corrin thinks of the pose she saw in the scroll she read a long time ago; back when she was locked away in the fortress and started to reach a certain age she would have Leo or Camilla smuggle her some...choice reading material. She always knew it would come in handy.

She gently pushes Felicia onto her back, lying atop her, one thigh between Felicia's legs. Felicia is slick and warm, and lets out a soft moan.

"Lady Corrin..."

"My name," Corrin whispers. "Tonight, I want all of you to call you by my name." They probably won't, but she has to ask anyway. "Kaze, the salve is on top of my nightstand. Jakob, kneel on one side of me...Silas, you on the other."

It takes a bit of shifting around until everyone is comfortable, but soon, Kaze's tip is pressed against her anus while her mouth is just within reach of Jakob's cock. Felicia's thigh is between her own.

"Inside me, Kaze," she commands gently. This isn't the first time he, Jakob or Silas have been inside her ass, thankfully. Kaze enters her with one slow, fluid thrust as she begins to move, Felicia rocking against her thigh. She takes Jakob's cock into her mouth a little at a time, wraps her hand around Silas and slowly begins to form a rhythm. Clumsy at first, but she's determined, wants them to feel as much pleasure as they've given her many times.

Besides, she's getting more than plenty out of this. Kaze's deep thrusts, Felicia's wetness against her thigh, Silas's gasps of pleasure, Jakob's taste. It doesn't take long for her to start getting close again, and she can tell everyone else is, too.

Kaze soon begins to move faster, his lips brushing against her shoulder. When he ups the pace, she does too, moving her thigh faster, her other hand sliding between her and Felicia to seek out the girl's clit. Her thumb rubs Silas's tip, she hums against Jakob's shaft.

Felicia comes first, screaming as her juices pour over Corrin's thigh. This triggers Corrin's climax, Kaze coming into her when he feels her go tense, Silas's semen all over her hand and then finally, she pulls back a bit to avoid choking as Jakob's release fils her mouth. She swallows as much as she can, though a bit of it ends up dripping into her chin.

They collapse in a satisfied, sweaty heap together, Corrin sandwiched between Silas and Kaze, leaning against Jakob's chest, Felicia against hers.

If they didn't need to clean up, she wouldn't mind falling asleep like this.

"We should let Corrin serve us more often," Silas says with a soft chuckle. Corrin smirked, thinking of the scrolls she'd kept. She'd seen more positions and arrangements for group sex, and she wondered if she could make them work.

"That can be arranged."

"We need to wash up," Felicia murmurs.

"Yes..." But Jakob's reply is followed by a yawn, and Kaze's eyes are starting to close. Silas doesn't look ready to move, and Corrin is too comfortable surrounded by so much body heat, sticky as they are.

It takes them fifteen minutes to decide to get up, and fifteen more to actually get off the bed. Jakob fetches the pitcher of water and a few towels, and soon they're clean enough to get back into bed, Corrin once again sandwiched between all four of them.

She's glad Nohrian beds are so large. Though even if it were smaller, she would find a way to fit all of them in there.

She can't imagine falling asleep any other way.


End file.
